What Is Said and Done
by The Marauder Named Prongs
Summary: This is a story of love and pain through the eyes of a young Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, in which they must deal with prejudice, hate and stereotypes. But what happens when it drives one of them to the edge? RL/SB SLASH! Marauder Era - Sixth Year.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this or when I'll get around to updating it. I hope to finish it this summer while I still have time to mess around with FanFictions and whatnot. It is RL/SB slash. That is my only warning. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

_Sirius,_

_I am very upset with the decisions you have been making. Since school and before. I could always sense there was something severely wrong with you. You have become this family's greatest disappointment. In all the centuries of the Blacks' great lineage, you are the worst. You have tarnished our name and poisoned our blood, associating with filth like that Evans Mudblood and that Lupin boy. You do know what he is, don't you? You're a foolish boy, Sirius. Certainly no son of mine. I do not expect to see you home this summer, or any other holiday forthwith. _

_Signed,_

_Orion Black_

Sirius Black glared into his eggs and sausage, crumpling the weathered parchment and tossing it down beside his plate. Suddenly, his appetite had dissipated, along with his right to a home and bed, apparently. Not that he could complain too much about that. He never could consider that monstrosity hidden on Grimmauld Place a home. It had always been a prison to him. This should make him happy, shouldn't it? Now he didn't have to walk out on his family as he had been planning to do just this summer. Had the letter been in his mother's loops and curls, maybe he would have been happy to receive it, but seeing his father's scrawl had done something to him. He always felt a slight connection to his father; closer than any connection he felt to anyone else in his immediate family. That was just another Black family lie, he supposed.

"What is it, mate?" asked the messy haired, popular Gryffindor Sirius was more than glad to consider his best friend. James Potter was staring at him with raised eyebrows through his circular glasses. Sirius shrugged in response, picking up his fork to prod his scrambled eggs, not intending to consume a bite of them.

Remus Lupin put down the morning's copy of the Daily Prophet, frowning in Sirius' direction. He reached an arm across the table, gently draping his fingers over Sirius' wrist, silently begging him to speak. Concern was written across his face, etched into the lines his forehead had creased into. Sirius looked up at him, almost sheepishly, locking eyes with the boy. He nudged the crumpled letter with his elbow, inviting Remus to read it. Using the same hand he had rested on Sirius' arm, Remus plucked the parchment from the table as if it were diseased, and unfolded it with a loud crinkle. His eyes skimmed the ink, his brow creasing deeper. His eyes flashed in Sirius' direction when he read the line about himself. Sirius could almost feel the guilt radiating off the tawny-haired boy across from him.

"Remus," he said, quietly, a smoldering ember burning in his eyes, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. Don't you dare." He wasn't angry with the lycanthrope, but he couldn't bear to let the boy stress himself over Sirius' problem by taking the blame unto himself. Remus had enough to deal with these days, what with maintaining his perfect grades as well as his monthly predicament.

Through the whole ordeal, James had merely stared at the two, watching Remus work his magic on his best friend. It was something James could never do, get Sirius to talk freely about his deepest problems. Only when the boy wanted to talk, would he come to James. That was perfectly fine with the bespectacled boy. He knew his place, and he was content to have it.

Remus placed the letter upon the table next to his plate, shifting his newspaper nervously. "Well, whom else do you suppose we should blame?"

As they spoke, James took the letter and read it through quickly. Before Sirius could speak, James replied. "Remus, he's right. It's no more your fault than mine. And Sirius was planning to leave this summer anyways, right?" He looked at Sirius, who nodded at the two boys across from him. "See?" James continued. "Now he doesn't have to worry about leaving. He doesn't even have to go back in the first place."

Sirius couldn't help but grin. James had taken the thoughts right out of his head and put them into words. He was good at that. Remus sat back, folding his hands complacently in his lap. Whether over something good or bad, a battle fought against Sirius and James was never won by the one who opposed them. Remus took his loss in stride, nodding once to each of them and keeping his tongue still while his thoughts raced.

James was more than satisfied with his nod, turning back to his breakfast as though he had never turned away from it. Sirius, however, knew better. He knew Remus would be the one to realize there was something more than meets the eye troubling Sirius; something James hadn't caught. He looked into Remus' golden eyes for a long moment, knowing Remus understood, knowing they would talk later. Just as quickly as their gazes had met, Remus turned back to the Daily Prophet, leaving Sirius to his thoughts and a cold, uninviting breakfast.

The day seemed to inch by, as it always did when Sirius was anticipating something. Today, he was anxious to reach his break just after lunch, before his last class. It was then that he knew he and Remus would be able to talk, undisturbed. James would let them be, if asked, and Peter Pettigrew would follow him anywhere, as always. Now, time just needed to pass a little bit faster, so Sirius could reach his break.

Minute after agonizing minute, lunch came and went and Sirius was free to search the Gryffindor Tower for Remus. He wasn't hard to locate. As was customary, Mr. Lupin was seated with his back to the door in one of the puffy, red armchairs before the empty grate of the fireplace. There was a thick volume in his lap. Sirius wasn't sure if it was a textbook or a book for leisure. Either way, he knew he would have to pry it away from the lycanthrope's scarred hands if he wished to speak with him.

To his surprise, his assumptions were wrong. As soon as Sirius sprawled himself across Remus and his self-claimed chair, he lowered his book, not with a roll of his eyes, but with a look of genuine concern. Not only did he take his eyes away from the pages, but he allowed the book to thump to the floor in a haphazard state, something Remus Lupin didn't do lightly. Sirius had indeed taken the empty common room as an invitation to openly show his affections. Remus didn't mind; he never minded these moments where he and Sirius could be natural in a public area, even if it only occurred when that area was unpopulated. Sirius sat gracefully upon Remus' lap, allowing his head to dangle over one arm of the chair, his legs over the other. He wrapped an arm behind Remus' neck, playing with the short hairs that grew from its base, using his free hand to shield his eyes from the demons he knew this conversation would unleash.

They sat this way in silence for several minutes, Sirius swinging a leg against the couch, Remus tracing patterns upon the boy's knee. After the day's agonizing sluggishness, the boys chose to spend their time together in silence. Remus realized this first, and started the conversation they had both been dreading and desiring all day.

Unfolding the letter from Sirius' father, Remus smoothed it out across Sirius' thigh. "Why does this bother you so much, Siri?" he asked, furrowed brow back in its usual place upon his forehead. "I thought this was what you wanted." The lycanthrope peered down at his partner, watching as he signed heavily, still covering his eyes with his graceful fingers.

With his free hand, he wadded the letter into a tight, crumpled ball, lobbing it into the fire with excellent skill. "Forget the letter, Remus" he commanded without force, removing his fingers from his vision, choosing instead to gaze up into the golden eyes wistfully. "It's not important." He wanted to believe himself almost as much as Remus wanted to believe him. But they both knew better. He could put it off and allow it to blow up in his face down the road, or he could enlighten Remus now lightening his heavy heart in the process.

As the parchment curled and burned in the fire, Remus waited in silence for his partner to speak. He knew he would in time. Sirius just always needed time. After several minutes, Remus patiently rested his head back upon the chair he and Sirius occupied, closing his eyes leisurely. His fingers were absent-mindedly stroking through Sirius' ink-stained tresses. It was a rare, peaceful moment between the two boys. It seemed, neither wished to ruin it. This, apparently, was all a part of Sirius' plan. Yes, he had waited all day to sit here and confide his deepest pains in the werewolf, but now that the time had come, he no longer wished to say a word. He eased himself off the lycanthrope's lap, standing beside the boy still relaxing in the chair.

Holding a hand out, Sirius whispered, "Come on, Remus."

Remus took his hand with a raised eyebrow, stooping to grab his nearly-forgotten tome before Sirius gently tugged him towards the stairs and, beyond that, their dormitory. Remus dropped his eyebrow with an inward chuckle. Even when Sirius' greatest desire is to converse with his partner, he somehow seems to overwhelm this desire with a whole new kind. As they climbed the steps to their room, Sirius peered back at his partner, and Remus saw the yearning in his eyes. This was just one more piece of Sirius that Remus has learned to accept and love. He often hid what was difficult for him to deal with behind sex. And Remus could not blame him. Temporary bliss to cover torment was something Remus could easily relate to. It was for this reason that he never forced Sirius to speak; he allowed Sirius his pleasure with the silent promise that they would discuss things at some other time.

Door closed. Locking charm. Silencing charm. Life is good. For the moment, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is installment number two. I have a feeling this will be a shorter story after writing this chapter. But don't worry! It'll be good! Enjoyyy!  
**

**Chapter Two**

"Sirius. Sirius, wake up. We are so late."

The boy rolled over to see a frantic Remus searching for the clothes that had been carelessly strewn about the room not long before. Sirius always hated waking up after sex that amazing to find Remus busy with something else. It made him feel as though he couldn't hold the boy's attention for more than thirty minutes. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning, stretching freely in his naked state.

"Come back to bed, Moony," Sirius said, mid-yawn. "You always leave me. It's like a constant one-night-stand with you." He smiled, standing up and reaching for the lycanthrope, hoping his exposed skin would be enough to coax the boy back into bed with him. Alas, his attempts were fruitless. Remus danced just inches out of Sirius' grasp, swatting at his arms with the shirt he had just pulled out from under a pillow that had previously been on Sirius' bed. Sirius took the hint and flopped back into bed, laying on his side, head propped up by his elbow.

Having located all of his clothing, Remus turned back to Sirius' bed. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Sirius looked down at himself with raised eyebrows, shrugging. "I figured you'd like the view."

Remus rolled his eyes. He would never understand how sex had taken over such a massive part of Sirius' brain. It's not like they slept together constantly, nor had they been having sex for more than a few months, maybe a year. Sirius certainly made it seem so. Wasn't there more to this relationship? "Please get dressed, Pads. We are ridiculously late for class right now."

Now everything made sense. Sirius had completely forgotten about their last class. He had intended on leaving for it shortly after they had finished. Instead, the two boys had fallen into a well-deserved slumber. And yet, even with this knowledge, Sirius still could not find the motivation to remove himself from his bed. They had already missed the majority of the class; what would be the point in making an appearance now?

"Remus," Sirius began, very sternly. "It's too late. We missed it. I promise it's not the end of the world. Prongs'll let us know what happened and we'll get the assignments done." He knew this for a fact, Remus would ensure it. "Just come back to bed." He paused to bat his eyelashes, "Please?"

Remus dropped his arms in defeat. Sirius was right, of course, but skipping class really wasn't something Remus ever did. It was only on a rare, important occasion that the lycanthrope would allow this. Sirius was lucky. This time. Slowly, Remus removed his shirt and crawled back over to his lover, settling in his arms.

"No more of this in between classes, Siri," he said, strictly. "We can't afford to miss classes." Sirius rolled his eyes where Remus couldn't see them, nodding simultaneously. The werewolf smiled as he nuzzled into Sirius' bare chest. Maybe this was worth missing one class over.

Remus allowed the silence to ensue for several seconds before he, once again, attempted to bring up Sirius' father's letter. He knew it would ruin whatever bliss they had felt and erase any good feeling left in the boy beneath him, but it had to be done. They had to talk.

"Sirius," he said softly.

"Mmm?"

"Can you talk to me…? Please." Remus knew Sirius would know what he was referring to. He felt the body beneath him tense slightly before relaxing with a deep breath. The werewolf repositioned himself so he could still lay upon his partner but also see his face. The pain he witnessed was hard to bear. He traced a finger along Sirius' jaw line. "Please." It was a whisper, a hidden plea for Sirius' trust and faith in his partner.

Sirius closed his eyes. "What do you want to know, Rem?"

"Why did that letter disturb you so deeply? Please don't deny it, I know you, Pads. I know when you're upset." He desperately wanted Sirius to let his guard down, to let Remus in. It was something Sirius found difficult, he knew, but the boy had done it before. After all, Sirius knew every disgusting detail of Remus' life and problems. It was only fair that he be comfortable enough to share his own.

The ebony-haired boy was looking away now. Gently, he removed Remus from his chest, not in anger or distress. He simply needed to sit up. Remus sat up with him, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder. He stayed silent. Sirius knew Remus would get it out of him; all the same, he knew he really wanted to talk to him. He didn't understand why this always got so difficult for him. He trusted Remus with his life and everything in it. Why couldn't he share a simple feeling with him, then?

He reached for his nightstand, grasping his wand and a half-empty pack of cigarettes. He placed one between his lips, igniting it with the end of his wand. As the smoke entered his lungs, he felt his nerves subside, though only slightly. He laid his free hand over the one Remus had resting on his shoulder. The touch was comforting.

With a deep inhalation, Sirius tried to explain. "It was from my dad, Rem. That wasn't my mother's writing. That was my father. You read the terrible things he wrote…. About you, Rem. You saw what he said about you. I'm sorry. " He had to stop, emotions threatening to overtake his calm demeanor. Remus squeezed his shoulder in what would have been a reassuring manner had Sirius been capable of paying enough attention to it. Remus knew Sirius and his father had been close many years previous. Maybe, part of that bond was still alive in Sirius' heart. It made sense. Remus moved to wrap his arms over Sirius' shoulders and around his neck, nuzzling his face gently into Sirius' hair.

"It's okay," he whispered, "Your mother put him up to it."

Sirius hadn't even considered that possibility; Remus sounded so confident. It was certainly something that bitch would do. Anything to put him through a little more pain. "You know what," Sirius said, turning toward Remus with a slight smile, "You're probably right." His heart felt lighter. Even if it wasn't true, it was a nice way to look at the situation. Somehow, Remus always managed to make things better with his rational, sensible way of viewing things that Sirius had never and would never possess. "Thanks, Rem."

Remus nodded, smiling as Sirius crushed his cigarette out on his desk. Remus disapproved but kept his mouth shut. "What are we going to do for the rest of the evening?" he asked, smiling that devious smile only a true Marauder could pull off. He succeeded in pulling Sirius back onto the bed to lay beside him. Sirius could only smile. He was happy they had had that conversation, even if it was quicker and less traumatizing than he had originally apprehended. He kissed the lycanthrope gently, half-chuckling, half-growling as he pulled his naked body atop his lover's. Remus couldn't help but nip at the boy's neck. Sometimes, the werewolf had a lasting effect on him.

And yes, they really did have sex too much. It was no wonder Sirius' mind was overtaken with perverted thoughts.

***

The days were passing slowly. The season had barely begun to change from summer to fall, though it should have done so weeks ago. It was still a constant swelter through out the castle. Sirius found himself and Remus spending the majority of their days outside or in the library. It was becoming harder and harder for him to keep himself together in the presence of others. He knew he must respect Remus' wishes for privacy and, as Sirius constantly referred to it, secrecy. He knew the boy couldn't bear the thought of 'being outted' to the general public of Hogwarts, but Sirius was really having a problem with the temptation to kiss Remus in the common room, take his hand at dinner or wrap a protective arm around him in the hallways. He watched as his peers did all these things he could never do with his significant other. It was enough to drive him mad. It was raging jealousy that drove Sirius to the edge on one particular near-one hundred degree day.

They were seated in the back of the library, a stack of books placed a mile high on the table next to Remus. Sirius was slumped in his chair, sprawled over his half of the table snoring as loud as he felt he could without alerting Madame Pince. She was a right nasty librarian even by Remus' standards.

Remus prodded him constantly, whispering, "Get up, Pads. You're not being cute." To which Sirius would reply indignantly, "I'm always cute. Ask any one of these birds in here," and would immediately return to his snoring. Remus could only roll his eyes and return them to the pages of his books. They were attempting to finish up some Transfiguration essays, but it seemed only the lycanthrope was making any progress.

After several minutes of increasingly loud snoring, Sirius shot up in his seat. He was looking over Remus' shoulder to where a Hufflepuff girl was snogging a Ravenclaw boy in the fourth year quite vigorously behind a bookshelf. A flash of anger passed over Sirius' face, but he could only let it go. It wasn't their fault they were a completely acceptable, heterosexual couple, but it still made Sirius' jealousy peak.

"Rem?" he said as sweetly as he could muster. "Do you see that?"

Remus turned in his seat, glimpsing the scene behind him. "Yeah?" he shrugged.

"Don't you understand that we've never been able to do that?" Sirius' voice was holding a significant amount of sadness now.

"Sirius…." the lycanthrope placed his hand on the animagus' wrist, in a comforting gesture. "People don't understand what we have. I'm just not ready to throw it all so blatantly in everyone's faces." Sirius could only nod, though a plot was already forming in his mind. It was a talent only a Marauder possessed.

"Okay, Moony," he said quietly. Remus nodded before removing his hand from Sirius' arm and returning it to flipping the pages of his book. Before Remus could look away from the words, Sirius had removed himself from his seat and was now sitting directly next to the werewolf. "Remus," he whispered, "Do you love me?"

Remus' heart was beating quite hard. He knew this wasn't going to end the way he wanted it to, but some part of him was quite thrilled to see just what Sirius was going to do. "Of course, Padfoot. That's a stupid question."

"No matter what?" Sirius pursued.

"No matter what."

As soon as the words dropped from his lips, Remus knew he had said the wrong thing. At light speed, Sirius had thrown himself towards the boy, crushing their lips together before Remus could protest. His eyes were wide as golden dinner plates. He sat completely frozen as Sirius backed away. Somehow, it seemed quieter than it normally should be in a library. The red crept up Remus' cheeks with astounding speed. He knew people had seen; he knew they were still looking at them. Oh, this was not going to end well for the lycanthrope.

Ducking his head, Remus grabbed as many books as he could carry and practically ran from the library, Sirius at a generous pace behind him.

**I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it! Please review, I'm beginning to feel lonely... =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this isn't the most exciting chapter. More of a connector between the previous and the next... Which will be more exciting! I promise.**

Chapter Three

It didn't take long for Remus to reach the safety of his dormitory. Sirius had fallen considerably far behind and Remus took the opportunity to lock the door with the most powerful locking charm he knew before falling face-first onto his bed, his books already fallen over the floor around him. He took several deep breaths trying his very hardest not to let himself cry. It was just Sirius being Sirius. Doing and not thinking. He couldn't be mad at him for being himself, but dammit, couldn't he have a little self-control?

It only took a few minutes for Sirius to reach the dormitory. He wasn't even sure if Remus was in there, but he had a feeling that would be the first place the werewolf would go. He tried the door, though he knew it would be locked. He tried an unlocking charm, though he knew it wouldn't work. So, he did the best thing he could think of to do.

"Remus," he said quite loudly, knowing the lycanthrope would hear him. "Remus, I'm sorry." He wasn't; not really. He didn't want to apologize for kissing the boy he loved when girls all over the school were allowed to do just that without a care. "Please unlock the door." He knew he wouldn't. And Remus didn't.

James Potter could hear his best friend's voice from a mile away. He was sure anyone could say that. But James could tell when he best mate was distressed like no one else could. Except for Remus, maybe. James had known for several years that his best mate was in love with the werewolf. James was more than accepting and understanding of his two friends' relationship. It was one of the ties that kept he and Sirius so close. James was the only person Sirius could talk to about his problems with Remus. Just like in any relationship, it's always better to have someone to consult when you really don't know what to do. James did his best to give good advice.

He had been in the common room when Remus had stormed in, Sirius following a few minutes later. James listened to Sirius' fruitless attempts to get into their dormitory. It was a bit pathetic. Sirius knew just as well as anyone else that Remus was not going to open the door. Contrary to popular belief, Remus could be just as stubborn as Sirius when he was in an awful mood. James decided it was time he stepped in. Sirius was acting like a fool. He climbed the stairs to their dormitory slowly, seeing Sirius with his head resting against the door, looking as though he may just give up.

"Sirius," James said as he neared his best friend. "Just let him be. He'll come around."

Sirius looked very upset, but he nodded all the same. James waved at him to follow him back down to the common room. Sirius followed reluctantly, tucking his hands into his pockets.

When they reached the common room, they took the two chairs they usually shared at the base of the girl's dormitory staircase. They usually scouted out Evans here. Yes, it was all rather pathetic.

"So?" James began, folding his hands in between his knees, bent in Sirius' direction. "What did you do?"

"Why do you always assume I did something?" Sirius asked, indignantly.

"Because you're really the only one I've ever seen force Remus to use that bloody locking charm that no one can get through," James stated plainly, shrugging his shoulders at his blatant honesty.

"Touché." Sirius was silent for some time, but he knew James meant well, and he usually was of some help when he and Remus had problems. "He's just pretty mad at me right now."

"Well, I can see that," James replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm asking why."

Sirius shot the finger in James' direction before speaking. "He's mad because I kissed him in the library."

James laughed, sobering quickly when Sirius shot him a death glare. "Well, you've done that before. I thought that was like… a fantasy of Remus' or something." It was all James could do to stop from laughing again.

Sirius even cracked a smile at that last comment. "Yeah, it probably is." He shook his head at the thought. He would note that for his next midnight 'mission' with Mr. Lupin.

"So, why is he so angry?" James asked, knowing there was more to this story than Sirius was letting on.

"Because…." Sirius paused, sheepishly. "Because there might have been a whole bunch of people around…."

James raised his head as though begging some kind of god to just knock Sirius dead right then and there. He really was an idiot. "Why'd you go and do that, Padfoot?" James asked loudly. His best mate really could be a complete dumbass at times.

"I don't know!" Sirius shouted, throwing his hands into the air in idiotic defeat. "Everyone else gets to make out with their boyfriends! It's not fair, okay?" Sirius gave himself a few seconds to calm down. "You don't get it, Prongs." he said in a much softer voice. "Say you and Evans were together, but she only let you kiss her when you were cooped up somewhere private while every other bloody couple around you gets to snog wherever they feel like it. It's bloody torture!"

James nodded his agreement. He could understand that. Well, he wished he could. Even just kissing Lily Evans in private would be better than what he gets to do now…. Which is nothing. "Do you want me to go talk to Moony or something, Pads?" James often volunteered to be the mediator of Sirius' dumb mistakes and get Remus back on his lover's side. He wasn't sure if either boy appreciated it or even liked that he did it, but he knew he was helping in some way or another.

Sirius just nodded. Hopefully, James would have more luck with that bloody locking charm than Sirius did.

"Okay," James replied, removing himself from the couch and heading towards his dormitory. "Oh, and Pads," he said before climbing the stairs. "Ask Evans out for me if she comes down from her dorm, okay?" They both laughed as James left the common room and headed for Remus.

He knocked softly. A muffled "go away" was what returned to him through the door. "It's me, Remus. Just James, I swear. Padfoot's downstairs."

He heard shuffling. The door swung open with a click, Remus peering at it from his bed, prepared to shut it immediately if Sirius was using James as a way to get into the dormitory. It didn't appear so. Remus lowered his wand and James entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"What's going on, Rem?" James asked, sitting on Sirius' bed, next to Remus'. "You know how much we all hate that bloody locking charm!" He tried to lighten the mood. He could see unhappiness inscribed all over Remus' face. It didn't even crack a hint of a smile. James decided the humorous attempt was fruitless, and instead resorted back to his very, very occasional serious manner.

He looked at the lycanthrope sternly. "Talk to me, Moony. I'm usually pretty good at helping."

"Like you don't know what's wrong," Remus snapped. "I know you were just talking to Sirius. I'm not thick, James. Far from it in fact." his brow furrowed in anger as he crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

James put out his hands as if to say 'whoa, whoa'. "Calm down, Rem. Deep breaths, mate." He watched as the werewolf closed his eyes and did as James said, his chest rising and falling dramatically. "You okay, mate?" Remus nodded assuredly. James followed simultaneously before continuing. "So, yeah, Sirius told me what he did. I'm just trying to make peace between you two."

Remus allowed his angry demeanor to fall away, replacing it with one of anxiety and distress. "You don't understand, Prongs. You had to be there to understand." Remus looked away from his fellow Marauder before continuing. "There were so many people around, mate. You should have seen the looks on their bloody faces when Sirius pulled himself off of me…. It's bad enough being a bloody monster, Prongs. But now, I'm a _gay _monster. It doesn't even _sound _right it's so wrong!" He had lowered his head into his hands as he spoke, once again willing the tears to stay in the lump in his throat and go no further.

James could do nothing but shake his head. "You're not a monster, Moony!" He hated to hear his friend talk about himself so negatively. He could only imagine how something like this made Sirius feel. "And no one's going to care that you're gay. If anything, all the girls will be crying about it because they can't get with two of the three most attractive blokes in this school." James smiled, pausing to allow Remus time to speak. When he said nothing, James decided to clarify. "I'm, ah, the third bloke. I thought you'd get that, but, ah, it's alright, mate."

At this, Remus finally cracked a grin. "I know what you were saying, you idiot," Remus exclaimed, chuckling. "I'm just a bit skeptical, you know. I don't think things will go as smoothly as you seem to think they will."

James rolled his eyes. "Oh, you just wait and see. When we go down to breakfast tomorrow, no one's even going to remember." James waved his hand as though chasing the thought away. "Now, will you please let Sirius up here and make up with him or whatever. He doesn't mean to upset you. He just gets carried away, you know?"

Remus nodded. "Go get him, then."

James grinned widely and left the room. As he returned to the common room, he could see Sirius sulking in the chair he had left him in. "Go on," James said, waving his arm towards the dormitory. "Things should be alright now. Bearable, at the least." He sat down as Sirius stood. "Oh, by the way, did Evans show yet?"

Sirius shook his head. James was left dejected as Sirius took his turn to climb the stairs that led to the boy's dormitories. As he entered his dorm, a certainly Lily Evans left hers. James was ecstatic to say the least. He spent the rest of the day following her around, asking her out, trying to impress her and failing miserably. When he finally returned to the common room and made his ascent to the dormitories, he could only sigh and stay positive with hope for tomorrow. He grasped the doorknob and attempted to turn it. It was bloody locked. He could not believe this. How could Remus still be using that goddamn locking charm!

And then he heard it. _Oh, Merlin! _James thought. _That cannot be what I think it is! _But it was; there was no denying it.

He banged on the door once, shouting, "SILENCING CHARMS, GUYS! This is what they're there for!"

Apparently, Remus and Sirius had made up and were back to being the 'lovers' James hated to witness them being.

**More to come, loves. I promise. Reviews would be lovely. This story can't be that bad!!**


End file.
